ultimate_kirby_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
The Tales of the Pink Puffball... birth though infancy (autistic! Nonverbal)
CHAPTER 1... THE DAY OF KIRBY'S BIRTH “It’s a boy! It’s a boy! What shall we name him?” Birch remembers the day Kirby was born 5 months ago. She and her husband Moss felt overjoyed with the arrival of their first child, and the very first moment Birch held her son, sleeping in his blue blanket in her paws, she knew this moment was a one to last. And of course, Birch had picked out the perfect name for her son, looking into his sparkling blue eyes that shone like a glowing galaxy in its brightest form. “Kirby! That’s an excellent name!” ''she said that day. Kirby, all cuddled in his brand new velvety blanket, made contact with Birch’s eyes before going back to sleep. Birch knew her first child would grow up so bright and intelligent, and, with Kirby secure in her paws, she asked her husband a question: ''“When Kirby grows up, what do you think he’ll be, Moss?” “Good one, ma’am! I think Kirby is gonna be a father with his own kids when he grows up!” “Perhaps Kirby will raise a loving family when he grows up, honey. I’d be happy to see him and his kids before the day I take my last breath…” CHAPTER 2... AT 5 MONTHS Kirby was fast asleep in his crib, sleeping with his blue blanket. Today, Birch was chatting away at the kitchen table with Moss, discussing their plans for the day.“Hey, Moss, you helped me choose out JUST the right name for my bright little boy! Kirby!” Said Birch, smiling and subtly giggling at the table. “Yeah, that was just the right name! he is so cute and little, indeed!” Moss replied, also smiling. Moss’s orange cheeks blushed in warmness and memory of Kirby’s birth. As Moss headed towards the door, he asked Birch “I’m going out, honey. You watch your son as I buy the things on your list, okay?” “Of course, honey. Your job as a car businessman is really paying off! Love you!” and Moss left to do some shopping as Birch wanted him to do. Birch came inside Kirby’s new room to check on him. Kirby, still asleep in his crib, began to softly frown and cry because the ting of hunger struck him, and Birch prepared his bottle for feeding. Birch smiled. As she poured the formula powder into the bottle with a spoon, she softly said “Looks like you’re ready to be fed, Kirby.” Then she filled the bottle with water, capped on the lid and shook the bottle a couple times. Then Birch decided to pick up Kirby, so he could be fed in the warm comfort of her paws. But something went wrong at the moment Kirby was picked up… “Waaaahh!!” Kirby’s soft crying turned to loud crying, and as he laid in Birch’s arms his paws were wiggling and his feet were kicking in a fit. “Oh! I’m sorry, did I upset you?” Birch asked, forcing the bottle towards Kirby’s mouth but his little paws would shove it away as Kirby kept screaming His body was bent against Birch’s paws, trying to escape from her lap. Birch gently placed Kirby back into his crib, deciding it would be a good idea for Kirby to lay down in his crib during feeding after a screaming fit he had in her paws. Birch frowned and took off her cap and held it in her left paw, as her right paw nervously placed the bottle into Kirby’s mouth. As the bottle touched Kirby’s lips, Birch felt very worried Kirby would keep crying. But alas! Kirby stopped crying so he could eat! As the bottle stuck in his mouth, his crying stopped, and within a few minutes he drank all of the formula inside the bottle. Every last drop was sipped away. “Kirby? Oh, you’re okay. You were a pig this time!” Birch said smiling, her spirits lifted and her blue cheeks blushing in relief to see her son was able to eat. I am a good mommy, ''Birch thought. ''Kirby just needed his formula, and that’s all.